Answers
by Blood Seraph
Summary: This is the side-fic to The Kyuubi's Gift: Second Coming, and it is recommended reading that before this, for this to make any sense, and as the title suggest, this is a side-fic for unanswered questions! Hiatus!
1. The Zekkougan

_**Answers**_

These chapters will tend to be on the short side, as they will only be answering questions that are unanswered in The Kyuubi's Gift: Second Coming. And any questions that are unanswered in this will be answered in The Kyuubi's Gift: Second Coming! As for those who are checking out this to see if it's an acutally story, it is, but it would make much more sense if you read TKG:SC, and it is also recommended if you're interested.

Chapter I

_**The Zekkougan**_

_Hm, I still don't understand you Naruto, _I think to myself, chuckling at the thought, _But no one does, now do they? Even though I still don't know you, I trust you, you saved my family, and my name, and for that I'm eternally grateful._

"Hm, I can't find Fugaku-sama…" I hear Naruto's voice, and look up from my book to see Naruto standing there with a small scroll in hand.

"Oh, hello Naruto, what brings you here?" I ask, and stand up to greet him.

"Hey Itachi, I was looking for your otousan (_Father_), but I can't find him. Could you give this to him, it's the scroll explaining some of the stuff about the Zekkougan (_Perfect Eye_)," He says, and I nod, taking the scroll.

"See you Naruto," I say, and he grins.

"What, don't think I'm going to stick around to hang with you?" He asks in a wounded matter, very convincing, if he wasn't grinning, and I just smirk at his grin.

"You're a Kage Bunshin (_Shadow Clone_), you have to disperse for Naruto to know it got into the right hands," I say, and I see him frown at my catching him.

"Damn you and your Sharingan (_Copy Wheel Eye_)," He says jokingly, and I laugh briskly before waving over my shoulder as I walk towards my father's quarters.

"See you, otouto (_Little Brother_)," I say casually, and sense the confusion coming off of the clone before it disappears in a puff of smoke.

Knocking on my dad's door, I hear his voice through the paper wall telling me to enter. Bowing as I do so, I hand him the scroll. He looks at it for a moment, before opening it and using the Sharingan to copy it to memory, before he closes it and nods.

"If you wish, you can read it," He says, handing it to me and I bow again.

"Thank you, otousan," I say, before leaving him to his own devices.

Opening the scroll, I laugh at the first line.

_Dear Fugaku-sama (And Itachi, I know you're reading this too!)_

_You were interested when I told of my Kekkei Genkai (_Blood Inheritance Limit_), and I told you would explain its power and techniques, and this is what I present you. I'll go through all I know about it, but there could be more I don't know about, so I'll keep you posted on any new abilities that it gains._

_One tomoe:_

_Perception_

_Slight Mimicry_

_Almost Three Hundred-Sixty Degree Vision (For Fifty Meters)_

_Like the Sharingan, at one tomoe the user (Or me, since I'm the only one) has the ability to perceive the movements of another, no matter how fast, although that doesn't mean I'll be able to dodge._

_At this stage, I can mimic the hand seals and movements of another I perceive, although I can't copy them perfectly, yet._

_Like the Byakugan (_White Eye_), I have a field of vision of almost three hundred-sixty degrees, and the ability to see tenketsu._

_Two tomoe:_

_Mimicry_

_Kekkei Genkai Souseiki (_Blood Inheritance Limit Genesis

_Ocular Genjutsu (_Illusion Technique

_Like the Sharingan, at this stage I can now copy any movement or technique I perceive, and use it as my own._

_This, you might not believe, but at this stage I have the power to copy any Kekkei Genkai. Believe me or not, but it's true, but there are a few steps I have to go through to do so. First, I must actually see the Kekkei Genkai in use, so that the Zekkougan can sample it's abilities through vision, and then I must get a sample of their D.N.A., which can be through touching, blood, or any other form of contact, so that the Zekkougan can copy the genetic code of the Kekkei Genkai, and fuse it into my own genetic code. Also, it seems I start with basic knowledge of the Kekkei Genkai copied._

_This might only deal with skill, normally, but it actually is an ability of the Zekkougan, as I personally believe I'm not too talented at genjutsu, and being able to trap one in a genjutsu with just a glance requires a high amount of skill._

_Three tomoe:_

_Prediction_

_Complete Three Hundred-Sixty Degree Vision_

_Along with perceiving, and copying, I can now predict the next move of my opponent, exactly like the Sharingan._

_As well, my field of vision now becomes three hundred-sixty degrees, leaving no blind spot for an enemy to take advantage of._

_Four tomoe:_

_Limited Information on this one, as I have only just activated it._

_All I know for certain is the moment is that I have Adobansudo Kekkei Genkai Genesis (_Advanced Blood Inheritance Limit Genesis

_Not much different from the original, besides the fact that when I receive the Kekkei Genkai, I obtain ALL the knowledge about it, even knowledge that even the user might not know._

_When I notice more abilities, I'll be sure to come and tell you in person, Fugaku-sama, and as for you Itachi, I'll probably have already told you!_

_Until then!_

I could only chuckle at Naruto's fairly in depth letter.

"Looks like my hands are going to be full for the next couple of years…"

* * *

**_Review if you please!_**

**_This is the side fic I was talking about, for those of you who decided to check this out. Besides that, this will almost always be in someone else's P.O.V. besides Naruto's. _**

**_Hope you found this interesting! _**


	2. Future Debates

_**Answers**_

_**Like I said, very short chapters, just filling int he gaps. That's why they're here.  
**_

_**Chapter II**_

_**Future Debates**_

"Even if it is troublesome…" He finishes for me and I shake my head.

"So, how else knows?" I ask after a moment of silence, getting off the depressing conversation of the not-so-distant past/future.

"Just you, Sarutobi, and myself. Oh! And Kyuu-kun!" He answers, sitting up again.

"Kyuu-kun? The Kyuubi?" I ask, and he nods. "I guess that would be the only way to time-travel… The combined power of a demon and a human…"

"So, what do you want to know?" He asks, and I nod.

"I take it you and Sarutobi have been working on preparing for the worst, the Chuunin Exams?" I ask, and he nods.

"I can't go with you right now, but if you go to Sarutobi, you two can discuss it without me, and we'll all get together after my training. Answer the bigger questions." He says, and I nod my head.

"You gonna give anybody else their memories?" I ask, and he shakes his head.

"No, I was only allowed to bring three spirits back with me. You, Sarutobi and Kyuu-kun are the ones I choose. Everybody else can't know about this, otherwise it'll just create havoc…"

I huff, rolling my eyes, "Like saving the Uchiha isn't havoc on the future? You've just changed the biggest thing that made Sasuke. He's totally different now… and now that I think about it…"

Naruto interrupts me, "Everybody else, right? Even when it had nothing to do with them? Yeah, I'll ask Kyuu-kun that, and tell you and Sarutobi when all three of us meet up. That's been bugging me too, because I notice that Ino's actually been slightly nice to you," He chuckles, and I roll my eyes, leaning my head back and staring at the clouds.

"You'll have to re-train your body, you know. You may remember your abilities, but this body doesn't, just to let you know," I sigh, giving him a sideways glance, before silence reigns between us. Both of our gazes are locked on the sky.

"You know Sakura loved you, right?" I ask, and he goes rigid. He chuckles a little, no light in it at all.

"Her first choice was always Sasuke. Now that he's actually not that bad of a guy, she'll actually get him. I'll always be second best…" I couldn't but glare at him, and bop him upside the head, to which he gave me a look.

"You don't fall in love with second best," I criticize, and he gives me a 'Really?' look.

"I highly doubt she loved me, maybe a little interest, but not love…" I could only sigh at his thick headedness.

"Just why did you have to be the person with the thickest skull in all of reality?" I ask, and he _rolls _his eyes at me.

"Let's drop this…"

I stand up and brush off some of the debris from my shorts, my peripherals catching Naruto doing the same. "Sakura loved you. I know this because she told Ino, and Ino told me. But more than that, everyone could see it, everyone but you. Now I'll drop it…" I say, walking off with an air of finality about me.

"Go get back to training, freak," I say, throwing the comment out there as I continue down the steps, feeling his presence leave.

"Don't make a big mistake…"


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I'm sorry to say that... I no longer really have an interest in Nauto fanfiction. I don't know how, or when, but my passion for this fanfiction seems to have... gone from me, and I apologize. I should have posted this AN so long ago. I must say, however, that not all is lost. I'm writing fanfiction again, and it is not without possibility that I may find inspiration to once more write my Naruto fics again.

However, until further notice, I'm putting all of my Naruto stories on hiatus. I'm sorry.


End file.
